


Yellow, again and again.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Episode: s06e19 The Black Fairy, Family, Gen, Golden, Memories, Past, Recovered Memories, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x19] : “Maybe that it was coming from there, this obsession Gold always had for yellow, or even the golden colour in general.” Drabble.





	Yellow, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Du jaune, encore et encore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892613) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Yellow wasn't a colour that had been really present in Rumplestiltskin' life. In fact, if you didn't take into account his blanket, the one he had when he was a child, and that he had with him just for a little time, the thing was that, this colour soon disappeared.

 

Darkness didn't appear immediately, but his childhood hadn't been particularly coloured, it was sure.

 

No even full of light, it was the contrary.

 

His mother had been the yellow fairy, but she had been there just for a time, golden sparkle that disappeared forever in the night, and condemned him to loneliness, raised up by this father who didn't love him, and that he would hate in the end.

 

Then, he grew up, and loved someone, and had a child.

 

And the blanket in which Baelfire was, it was yellow too, not with the same brilliant yellow as his was, but it was certainly not a coincidence.

 

Years passed, and then, the yellow colour more and more disappeared, or at least, had been not really present.

 

In fact, the brilliant yellow, or the golden colour.

 

And then, he became the Dark One.

 

There, just _there_ , the yellow colour came back in his life, and in a permanent and real way, when he had been able to produce gold again and again.

 

But at that moment, it had no meaning for him, it was just linked to his Dark One's power, nothing else.

 

And maybe that the yellow colour had not a real sense or signification for him, until the day where a certain person entered in his life.

 

A young woman with a golden dress, who would soon represent more for him that anything he would have expected.

 

A young woman with a golden heart too.

 

That he would learn to love then, and who would know how to see the man under the Beast.

 

But this, it was another story.

 

And now, he was in this world of the dreams, facing the former himself, this baby in this blanket.

 

And he was beginning to understand some things.

 

Yes, maybe that it was just coming from this precise moment.

 

Maybe that it was coming from there, this obsession Gold always had for yellow, or even the golden colour in general.

 

He remembered, right now, and even though it hurt, he understand, finally, well, he did it when his mother showed him the end of the story.

 

But, at that precise moment, in this world of the dreams, he wasn't thinking about it.

 

He was seeing yellow.

 

Again and again.

 

And maybe that in reality, it didn't have a meaning, that it didn't mean anything, it wouldn't have for anyone else.

 

But for him, it did mean something.

 

 


End file.
